Oak Leaf
by Anita Jay
Summary: My name is Drakyn and I am the Victor of the 72nd hunger games. I won the games and made a promise to my friend to protect his loved ones but now that I'm out, it may be harder to protect both of them, especially when I'm falling for one of the girls I'm supposed to protect. Sorry, I suck at summaries, the story is much better I promise
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, I'm Clovermaple but I prefer the name Ani. This is a fan fic I have been writing on my phone so please bear with me if there are spelling errors, my phone has some serious issues when it comes to spelling. Anyways, please R&R, I love hearing from people.**

**Prologue**

My eyes stare at Oak as the life ebbs out of him, his blood staining the ground a crimson color. My hands hold him steady as he looks at me. "Look after Liana and Aria, alright?" He asks. I feel a tear fall down my cheek as I nod. He smiles, sighing and allowing himself to escape this world. I had killed the girl who'd done this, Jessa I think her name was, from district one. I killed her after she atabbed Oak. "Go home, Drakyn and protect the ones I tried to protect please?" He asks almost inaudibly. I nod. He closes his eyes and a tear washes down my cheek as his canon fires and Claudius Templesmiths voice rings out announcing my victory. I look up at the sky and exhale the breath I didn't realize I was holding. My hands shake as I ler go of Oaks limp form and stand up, looking around the arena. I am going home.

**So sorry it's so short, I was to just get a feel for Drakyn. This story will probably be told from two different perspectives, Arianna's and Drakyn's although, you will know which is which because I will switch which person I'm using. Please R&R, I love hearing from people**

**~Ani**


	2. Chapter one

**Hi again, it's Ani. This is the first chapter, I'm working on really developing a voice so I hope it's alright. Thanks and please remember to R&R, I love getting comments. No flames though please. I'll take constructive criticism. Enjoy.**

**Chapter one - Arianna Pine**

"Drakyn, why do you insist on being around me, you know I can't stand you" I speak with as much resentment as I can muster. Since my best friends older brother had died in the games, the victor, Drakyn, had spent a lot of time in district seven. I had loved Oak, he had been the man I loved and wanted to spend the rest of with. He was supposed to come home to me and we were supposed to get married but then, his god damned name was drawn from that stupid bowl.

"I seem to be a sucker for punishment" He replies, looking at me. The thing about Drakyn is his infuriating calm about everything. It has unnerved me to no end that he will just sit there and take it, not commenting or defending himself. I sighed, turning away from him. He is silent for a few moments before speaking again. "You know, I never asked to win." He says. I look back at him, ready to shoot a snarky remark back but the renark dies on my lips when I see the unguarded look on his face.  
"i know you didn't" I say softly. He smiles before turning away. "How long?" I don't have to explain further; how long until the victory tour. He looks back at me, his gaze intense.

"Soon" he will need to leave back to his own district soon. It makes sense, it's been six months since his win. Of course his district wants him back.

"When you come back, I will try to persuade the mayor to let Lia and me into the party." I say. He nods, looking at me with his oddly golden eyes. It unnerves me, the steadiness of his gaze. Shouldn't he be more fragile? He is a victor after all. My cheeks flame as he leans in close to me.

"Aria, I . . ." He doesn't get to finish as peace keepers appriach him.

"Mr. Tamen, you need to come with us" they say. He turns away and follows them. I stand there, dazed. What just happened? I have no idea. I watch until he disappears. He will start in 12 and work his way down, skipping his own district until the end, then, he will go to the Capitol where they will have a feast and he will be interviewed. I hate to admit it but I will miss him.

"Hey, Aria, you coming to wish Drakyn off?" Lia's voice snaps me out of my daze and I look at her. She's grown a lot since her brothers death, she's filled out and has a layer of adultness to her that never used to be there. Her brothers death shook her to the core and she's no longer the carefree girl I grew up with.

"I don't know, Lia, I don't really see the point" I reply. She nods. She knew I loved Oak, she knew how much he meant to me and she knew how much it hurt me when he died.

"Alright, well, I guess I will see you later." She says. Since Oaks death, our friendship had changed somehow, we seamed to be drifting apart. I didn't like it. I follow her as she heads away from me and I grab her hand.

"Hey, did you wanna cone over later?" I ask. She smiles, the Lia I know making an appearance.

"Sure" she replies and I smile back at her. Maybe, our friendship can go back to the way it used to be before Oak was reaped.

**So that's it, what do you think? I'm trying to decide on a ship name right now for Drakyn and Arianna, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know in a review. Drakyn's last name is Tamen and Aria's last name is Pine. I'd appreciate the help^^**


	3. Chapter two

**So, I did this story on my phone and just e-mailed it to myself so I have like up to chapter 3 done already. Anyways, this chapter is from Drakyns POV but it changes to third person past tense. Enjoy.**

**Chapter two - Drakyn**

His feet padded towards the train, cameras following him as he went. He smiled for the camera but inside, his mind was swirling. He was leaving Aria and Lia, the two girls he'd promised he'd protect. Aria, he hadn't wanted to feel anything for the dark haired girl who Oak had been in love with but he couldn't help it. She reminded him of Oak; stubborn but with a big heart. He sighed, he couldn't afford to love Aria because she would be someone the Capitol could use to hurt him.

"What's on your mind, Drakyn?" His stylist, Sol, asked. Drakyn looked at him. He was a handsome man with dark skin and eyes, not much decoration on him at all.

"Just thinking about Aria." He replied honestly. Sol was one of the few people who knew about his feelings for Aria. His stylist nodded.

"You know that if they find out, you will have to be careful althoigh Aria will be treated as a Victor if you do fancy her?" he said. Drakyn looked at him sideways. Was he serious? Aria treated as a Victor? Of course, her name would still be in the reaping but the odds of her being reaped were slim to none. He smiled.

"Alright, let's go" he said, stepping onto the train. Sol followed him, staying silent.

* * *

As the countryside flew by, he didn't really pay attention to it. His mind flew back to Aria and her sitting at home, was she waiting for him? He turned away from the window and looked at his mentor, Finnick O'dair. He nodded before Drakyn padded into his room. What did she mean to him? He closed the door, not wanting to be disturbed. In the last few months, he'd found himself falling for the girl he had promised to protect, how could he protect her from the Capitol now? He laid on his back, staring up at the ornate carved ceiling. What was he going to do?

It seemed as if the tour lasted forever. The people in twelve, weak and starving, weren't much of a crowd, their tributes, Trent and Kate, had died in the bloodbath, neither by him, and he was glad. The crowd in eleven were slightly more resentful because he'd killed the girl tribute, Ferra, while hunting with the other careers. He sighed, remembering the fear on the 14 year olds face as he raised his trident and embedded it into her body. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head. District ten had flown by, he couldn't even really remember the tributes from there. Then, had come district nine, the family of Fawn, the broken, injured girl he'd had a crush on, they'd looked at him with sorrow that he knew reflected in his own eyes. At least now she was in a better place and had joined her brother and cousin.

He smiled, remembering the one laugh he'd gotten out of her.

_They had been sitting around the campfire and he had asked her about the funniest member of her family. Mocking had been the one she'd chosen and explained that he was the daredevil of the family and often did stuff that would normally kill most normal people. "Mocking was well named. He literally mocks dearh" she'd giggled and he'd laughed along with her. _

The image of her death taunted him, pushing away the happy memory.

_She'd been gathering berries in the forest with him when they'd been ambushed by the boy from six and his district partner. Fawn had been unarmed while he'd had his trident. The two from six were armed with knives and were quite vicious for non-careers. He fought the boy off, making him run off into the forest before he heard a scream and turned just in time to watch the girl from six stab Fawn in the stomach. He didn't even think as he launched his trident into the girls body. Her cannon fired and he ran to Fawns side, taking her head in his lap. _

_"Drakyn, I'm scared" her voice was soft, a tear streaking down her pale cheeks. He brushed the tears away, feeling his own tears coming from his eyes. He stroked her hair, looking down at her. _

_"It's gonna be okay, you'll be safe soon little Jay. Soon you'll be able to fly high and care free" he said, squeezing her small hand. She squeezed back a moment before she coughed, blood covering her chin. She looked at Drakyn one more time, a smile crossing her face before she closed her eyes and her canon fired. _

"Drakyn, you there?" Finnicks voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at his old mentor.

"Yeah, sorry" his cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Finnick nodded knowingly.

"We're almost to district eight" his mentor said. Drakyn nodded. He was dreading going to district eight as he had been responsible for both tributes deaths. He shuddered, not really wanting to face that crowd again. Finnick, seeming to sense his anxiety, put a hand on the victors shoulder.

"It get's easier, I promise." He said. Drakyn nodded before the train came to a halt and he took a deep breath. This was it.

The crowd that greeted him was as he expected, angry glares masked with false applause. He sped through his speech before he was escorted into the juatice building where a meal was being prepared in his honour. He didn't deserve it though, he knew that for a fact.

Not really tasting anything, his mind wandered to Aria. How could he tell her without her flipping out at him? He'd meant to tell her before the victory tour but he hadn't had the chance. The peace keepers had interrupted them before he'd told her.  
As soon as he was finished his food, he was escorted back to the train station where he would board his train and head to district seven. He flopped onto his too-soft bed and fell asleep without bothering to change out of his outfit.

**So what do you guys think? You like it? I have a question for you guys, it's a trivia question that I'm thinking of asking at the end of each chapter to see if you guys are paying attention to details. **

**Question: What district is Fawn from and what is that districts main industry?**

**Till next time **

**~Ani**


	4. Chapter three

**So hi, like I said before, I finished up to chapter three on my phone so you guys don't have to wait that long for me to post. This one is back in Aria's POV. Please R&R thanks**

**Chapter three**

I stare at the cloudfilled sky as snowflakes cover me in white dusting. Drakyn has been gone for over a week now and he will soon be in district seven. The idea of him coming back makes my heart pound. Why? Why does he make me feel this way? I think back to a week before when he'd tried to tell me something but the peace keepers had interrupted. Does Drakyn care about me? I shake my head, expelling such thoughts.

* * *

A few days later, I find myself standing inside the mayors home, the smell of food filling the air. Where is he? Just as I am about to go looking for him, he appears in the doorway, dressed up in a nice green suit and black tie. He smiles at me before I hug him. the gesture catches both of us off guard and he stumbles back.

"Hey, Aria" he says, releasing me. I blush, looking at him. "You gonna be at the feast tonight?" He asks. I nod. "Great, I wanted to talk to you after, meet me here alright." I look at him in confusion but he says no more and exits the room. What the hell was that all about? I shake my head and pad out into the dining room, my green dress fluttering as I walk.

This dress had been a gift from Drakyns stylist, Sol, oddly enough. I look around for Lia and spot her in a pretty blue cocktail dress that looks to be also done by Sol. She smiles at me before her eyes focus on something behind me and I turn to see Drakun standing only a few inches away from me. I jump a good few feet in the air and he laughs. How did he manage to sneak up on me? He smiles, nodding to Lia before wandering off.

Soon, we all sit down to dinner, Drakyn at the head of the table, myself to his right and Lia to his left. We eat the food laid our in front of us but I don't focus on it, my mind is still wondering what Drakyn has to tell me after this.

* * *

As soon as dinner is finished, Drakyn excuses himself from the table and I quickly follow him. Reaching the room I had gotten ready in, he pulls me inside and shuts the door. I feel my heart flutter in my chest as he looks at me, a smile on his lips and for a moment, we just stand there staring at each other before he catches a strand of my hair that has managed to escape my elaborate bun and tucks it behind my ear. My skin tingles at his touch and his hand stays on my cheek.

"Aria, I meant to say something to you before the victory tour but I didn't get a chance to say." He says softly and my heart races. "I've never been good with words, it's my brother who's good at that so maybe I will just show you" he lets go of my cheek before bringing his face close to mine. I know what he's going to do moments before his lips meet mine and he kisses me softly. I feel the spark between us that has grown in the last six months and find myself kissing him back, my arms wrapping around his neck. He wraps one arm around my waist while the orther hand cups the back of my neck. It feels right to be kissing him, we fit together. He breaks the kiss before looking at me, his eyes shining. "You are amazing" he says breathlessly. I blush, my cheeks flaming red. I don't know exactly whether I like this or not but for the moment, I am content to just stand there in Drakyns strong arms.

We stand there for a few more moments before he lets go of me, leaving me feeling cold. "I have to go now but I promise, I will be back for you, okay Aria?" He asks, kissing me one more time. I look up at him, nodding.

"I can wait" I reply. He smiles before turning to leave. I don't want him to leave but he has to I know. He has to go visit the other districts and look at the families of tributes he killed. A stab of pity makes me flinch and I long to follow him but I cannot follow him on the journey he is going on now, I am just one person, he is a victor.

**So, what do you think of the Drakyn/Aria thing going on. I like the two of them together but I have plans for where I want it to go. Anyways, that's all I think for today. Love you all**

**Question: How long has it been since Drakyns victory? **

**~Ani**


End file.
